An ultrasonic camera developed by Stanford Research Institute has now been packaged into an instrument suitable for clinical testing. It is being installed in the Palo Alto Veteran's Hospital where extensive clinical testing will be undertaken. The instrument produces images of a plane perpendicular to the beam. The depth of the plane within the body can be adjusted through the bodies width. The instrument operates in a transmission mode and both the transmitter and receiver components are coupled to the patient with water backed membranes. The results of studies in patients will be compared to those obtained with other diagnostic modalities and to operative and post-mortem findings in order to evaluate the usefulness of this form of imaging for clinical diagnosis.